The Professor's Revenge
by mumboman123
Summary: Although it was the prototype of ultimate life, it's not considered a complete failure. After the events of Maria Robotnik's resurrection, the Biolizard has returned and has been completely modified with the science that was used to create Shadow. A full war has been started by the scientific failures of the ARK against the forces of Sonic, Shadow, and the others.


Before I start this, I'd like to take a few moments of your time to explain a few things;

1\. This is a fan's continuation of a story that made clear not to steal material. I am NOT stealing material nor am I distorting it, I have her permission to use it.

2\. If you do not understand the events in this story after the prologue, please read this first:  art/Return-of-Maria-Robotnik-part1-70313498

"For years this colony had been used for all kinds of researches, for the good of mankind, leaded by great Professor Gerald Robotnik. However lately there have been made some special and yet dangerous experiments, which could put the whole world in danger. Therefore the orders are destroy the ARK and everything on board, highest priority Project Shadow."

A space shuttle had arrived at the largest science facility to date to shut it down for good. The hatch to the ARK was opened and was flooded by G.U.N. soldiers to ensure the mission was carried out successfully. They were informed about Project Shadow, a scientific study to test on the power of Chaos Emeralds and be able to have immortality, and how this would become a threat. Their main goal was to capture the completed project, however, they were all oblivious about the development of the prototype.

As there were loud sounds and gun shots fired inside the ARK, the core of the ARK was silent. Inside the core was a perfectly replicated shrine of the Master Emerald, however, the Master Emerald was not present. All seven chaos emeralds were stacked among the pillars surrounding the shrine, and at the bottom of the shrine, an old paranoid man worked as briskly as he could to program an intelligence capsule, dangling from the ceiling of the shrine.

He then tuned it's memory to a command center, and typed the phrase, "CODE:A?-/CANON{ACTIVATED}/AWAKEN/REJUVENATE/COLLIDE?B:FAILURE"

A large mass of soldiers were heard coming from the entrance.

The man started to sweat, he then typed another phrase in the command center, "CODE:B?-/CANON{DORMANT}/AWAKEN/MODIFY{\OPERATE:DOOM-BLOOD\\}(ABSORB-CHAOS-ENERGY)/INFILTRATE-CANON/INVADE/TERMINATE{\TARGET?:HUMAN\\}?C:FAILURE"

The mass got louder, as he could hear someone yell, "STOP!" He stumbled for the keyboard and sent the commands to the capsule. He took a sigh of fear, composure, and relief, as he slowly turned to the large mass of soldiers aiming their guns at him. Unbeknownst to him, the computor delayed by having voice activation be able to send the commands. He then started to bend down, put his head to the ground, put his hands behind his back, and mumbled, "You're my final resort...you are my last revenge I will plot unto this world...all of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair...fulfill my wishes...my first born son…"

The computer lit up and said, "COMMAND(S) SENT". A soldier acted quickly and shot the screen, making it go up in sparks, as all the professor did was laugh and cry at the same time. As soldiers slowly took the chaos emeralds off the pillars, the professor struggled and shouted, "NO! You'll ruin it! You'll ruin everything like you always do!" Another soldier hit him in the back with his gun, causing him to fall and shout more. The capsule slowly started to stop moving, and started to pump less.

A monstrous roar shook the ARK, as they all signaled each other to head back. As they saw other soldiers escorting scientists, one reported to leader, "Sir, Project Shadow has escaped, location is still unconfirmed. Escape was via escape pod."

The leader kicked a table full of glass tubes down, and started to curse, "Damnit! How did he escape so easily?"

The soldier reported, "A small child escorted him to an escape...she was shot down...but she managed to set off the pod."

The professor shook violently and screamed at the top of his lungs "YOU KILLED HER! YOU MONSTERS! ALL OF MY WORK HAS BECOME USELESS! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU! AAAAHHHHHH!"

They started to load the ship and start to head back, as the professor went completely insane. The ship started up, and it then flew off back to earth.


End file.
